Mrs Master Splinter
by LOSTrocker
Summary: AU, Chibi turtle fic set in the 03verse. Mikey, with the help from Donnie and Leo help set up Master Splinter and April in hopes that April will be their new mom.


A/N: This is an AU, set in the original 03 series, and it's Chibi Turtles.  
I was thinking what if April knew the boys and Splinter when they were younger  
and one of the turtles wanted to set Splinter and April up so they could have  
a mom. This was inspired by a Full House eppy where Michelle tried to hook up  
Danny with her teacher. I doubt this will be long. Two-chapter, three-chapter  
max.

Mrs. Master Splinter:  
By: LOSTrocker

Chapter One: Mikey's Idea:

The baby turtles ran to April when she reached their den. "Appy! Appy!"  
Mikey cried out happily, reaching up with his arms, begging to be picked up.

"How are my boys?" she asked, picking up Mikey and tossing him in the  
air.

"WHOO HOO!" Mikey cried out. "Check it out dudes, I'm flyin'!"

"Hey April, look what Master Splinter taught me today." Leo said.

April put Mikey down so she could focus on Leo. Leo went to run, then he  
jumped into the air to burst out into a high kick. He landed gracefully back  
on the floor. After he was done, he bowed.

"It's to show respect." Mikey whispered to April.

"Ooh, I see," April knew what the bow stood for. She knew about the  
martial arts way before meeting Splinter and his sons, still she went along  
with Mikey. Mikey wasn't the smartest of the bunch but he liked to feel  
smart about certain things and Ninja training was one of them.

Donnie whacked him on the back of the head with his small bo staff. "She  
knows what it means. She's not stupid!"

April smiled. Give it to Don to come to her defense. He always did, maybe it  
was because he found someone who loved Science just as much as he did and he  
didn't feel alone.

"Bravo Leo, well done!" April gave Leo her compliments.

Raph wasn't pleased, as always. He rolled his eyes. "I can do that."

Leo moved and put out his hand. "If you can do better, then please go right  
ahead."

"I'll show ya how it's done."

April slapped her forehead. "Oh boy," she said to herself. Those two were  
at it again. Why did she have a feeling that this was only going to end in  
disaster?

Raph tried to mimic Leo's moves, but he wasn't so graceful. His temper  
stopped him from doing well. In the end, when he went to kick, he missed  
calculated and his weight shifted him the wrong way and he landed with a hard  
thud on the floor.

April winced. It looked like it hurt but Raph didn't cry. She went to help  
him up, but he didn't need any. "I'm good. I'm good." He tried to  
assure her.

"Well, do you guys think you can behave for a few minutes while I go talk  
to Master Splinter?" she asked the little foursome. "I have to give him a  
few things that I picked up for him today." April showed them her bag.  
"And if you do good, I'll give you some of your own surprises."

"Oh yeah, we get goodies!" Mikey cheered. "I hope it's pizza!"

"She said maybe." Donnie corrected his baby brother.

April went to go see Master Splinter, leaving the turtles alone. Mikey  
watched as April sat herself down in front of their father. It seemed that  
Splinter had asked for some food and medicine. It made senseas they were running  
low and Donnie was starting to catch a cold. Their rat father couldn't go  
and get these things himself. He would cause a commotion and that was the last  
thing they needed right now.

Mikey couldn't help but notice how comfortable April and Splinter were.  
They enjoyed each others company. April was the only girl that Mikey knew who  
wasn't afraid of rats. Then it hit him, the light went on in his head. It  
was a rare thing.

"Dudes, I just got the most brilliant idea ever!" he declared to his  
brothers.

"What? You finally figured how to work the light switch?" Raph teased  
him.

"Knock it off man, I'm serious!" Mikey insisted.

"That would be a first." Leo whispered to Raph.

"What is it Mikey?" asked Donnie. He knew he would regret asking but  
he'd be lying if he wasn't curious of Mikey's idea.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mikey asked as he gathered his  
brothers closer to April and Splinter.

"It's April and Splinter, duh." Raph answered him.

"I know that, but look how close they're sitting, and notice how she's  
laughing and smiling with him." Mikey continued on.

Donnie was starting to see where Mikey was going. "Mikey, no, just no.,  
that's just plan wrong!"

"What?" Leo asked, oblivious to Mikey's plan.

"He wants to set up Master Splinter and April!" Donnie answered.

"You can't do that Mikey!" Leo made known quickly.

"Why not?" Mikey asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just look  
how cute they are together, and plus we could have a mommy!"

Leo smiled at the thought of that. It would be nice to have April around more  
often, and a mom would be nice. Donnie apologized for his comment early to his  
little bro. He was starting to like the idea too. The den could always use a  
woman's touch. Raph was the only who didn't agree with the idea.

"Count me out!" Raph replied.

"Party pooper!" Mikey stuck out his tongue.

"Why not Raph?" Leo asked him angrily.

"In case ya forgotten, we already have a mom! She's a turtle  
remember!"

"Yeah, well she ain't here!" Mikey retorted tearfully.

"That ain't her fault!" Raph came to their natural mother's defense.

"So, April's here and if you're not with us, yer against bro!" Mikey  
stated.

"Fine! Do whateva! Jest don't come cryin' to me if it blows up in yer  
face!" Raph then stormed up to his room.

"Just ignore him Mikey," Leo said, putting a comforting arm around his  
brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, we got your shell. Tell us your plan." Donnie urged him.

"Huddle up then!" Mikey instructed and the boys did as told.

From Splinter's room, April caught the boys huddled up together. She didn't like the  
looks of that. "What do you think they're up to?"

Splinter followed her gaze. "In all honesty Ms. O' Neil, I really do not  
want to know."

TBC…


End file.
